


give me a hand

by punkhale



Series: TRC Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, i love their relationship a lot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a tumblr fic prompt: Blue/Noah- "Give me a hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me a hand

"Give me a hand would you Noah?" Blue says, reaching up as far as she can from the hole she had managed to fall into after tripping over a rock. Perhaps their hike had not been the best idea, especially since neither of them knew the area that well. 

Noah kneels down and holds out his hand for her to grab, but when she tries to get a grip she goes right through him. They’re too far from the ley line. She sighs and slumps back down into the hole. Noah frowns down at his hand.

"Sorry Blue."

"It’s okay," she says with a dismissive wave. A second later Noah has slid into the hole and it sitting next to her.

"Do you have your phone at least?" he asks, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"We should probably call Gansey."

"In a minute."

They stay that way, Noah leaning against her and stroking her hair affectionately. She can’t really feel it, just the cold of him next to her, but it’s still nice.

She doesn’t much fancy being stuck in a hole in the middle of the woods, but it was nice to get away from Henrietta for awhile. And with Noah there was no stress, no extra  _stuff_  to get in the way. Calling Gansey would mean calling Henrietta. It would mean their short little vacation would be over and the rest of the world would be real again. 

Her eyes flutter shut, head resting against the dirt wall behind her. The world could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
